wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Seda Tutkhalyan
Gyumri, Shirak Province, Armeniaplace of birth |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-2016 |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Marina Ulyankina |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Seda Gurgenovna Tutkhalyan (Russian: Седа Гургеновна Тутхалян, Armenian: Սեդա Գուրգենովնայի Թութխալյանը, born July 15 in Gyumri, Shirak Province) is an elite Russian gymnast of Armenian descent and 2016 Olympian. She resides in Moscow and is coached by Marina Ulyankina. She is the 2014 Youth Olympic Games All-Around and Uneven Bars Champion, and Floor Exercise silver medalist. She is also a 2015 European Games and 2014 Junior European gold medalist with the team. Junior Career 2013 2013 was Tutkhalyan's breakout year. At the Russian Junior Championships, she won team, all-around, vault, and uneven bars gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed seventh on balance beam. Later, at the Olympic Hopes competition, she won gold with her team and on vault, and silver in the all-around and on floor exercise. Her international debut came that winter, at the Gymnasiade in Brazil, where she won team gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth on beam, fifth in the all-around and on vault, and eighth on bars. 2014 She competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning vault gold, team, all-around, and uneven bars silver, and placing fifth on beam and sixth on floor. She competed at the European Championships, she won gold with her team and placed fourth on vault, seventh in the all-around and on balance beam, and eighth on floor exercise. In early July, she competed at the Student Spartakiada, winning team, all-around, and vault gold, uneven bars bronze, and placed fourth on floor. She competed in the junior division at the Black Seagull Competition in Sochi, winning balance beam and floor exercise gold and uneven bars silver. She was then selected to represent Russia at the Youth Olympic Games in Nanjing, China.YOG There, she won the all-around (with a fall on floor) and uneven bars, silver on floor exercise, and placed fifth on vault. Senior Career 2015 Tutkhalyan's senior debut came at the Russian Championships in early March. She won team silver, all-around, vault, and balance beam bronze, and placed sixth on bars and floor. In May, she won team and all-around gold at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Italy, Romania, and Colombia. She was named to the Russian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku in June. She won team gold and vault silver, but fell on her acrobatic series in the balance beam final and finished fifth. At the Russian Cup in September, she won team gold, all-around, vault, and uneven bars silver, and placed fourth on floor exercise. She was promptly named to the Russian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. In Glasgow, she helped the Russians qualify second to the team final, and was the highest scoring Russian in the all-around, qualifying sixth. However, the Russians were unable to duplicate their success in the team final, finishing out of the medals, behind the bronze medal-winning British team. Falls on balance beam kept her from finding more success, and she finished fifteenth in the all-around and sixth on beam. 2016 Tutkhalyan started off the season by placing fourth at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. In April, she competed at the Russian Championships, winning vault gold, team and all-around silver, but suffered falls in balance beam and floor exercise finals and finished eighth in both. Later that month, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning uneven bars silver and balance beam bronze. In June, she was named to the Russian team for the European Championships to replace Maria Paseka. Although she fell on beam in the team final, Russia still won team gold. In July, Tutkhalyan competed at the Russian Cup, winning all-around, vault, and balance beam silver, and placed fourth with her team and on uneven bars, and sixth on floor exercise. She was named to the Russian Olympic team shortly thereafter.Olympics Rio Olympics Russia competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. Tutkhalyan was Russia's best gymnast that day, qualifying fourth to the all-around and as a second reserve for the vault final. Russia bettered their performance in the team final, winning the silver over China. In the all-around, things went smoothly for Tutkhalyan for two rotations, but she fell on her balance beam dismount and fell twice on floor exercise, causing her to fall all the way down to twenty-second place. Following Rio, Tutkhalyan competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing sixth on vault, seventh on floor exercise, and thirteenth in the all-around. 2017-2019 In late February, Tutkhalyan competed at the Russian Championships. She won team, vault, and balance beam gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth in the all-around and eighth on uneven bars. The following year, Tutkhalyan competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning bronze with her team. The year after, she returned to the Russian Championships, winning team gold, and placing sixth on bars, seventh on beam, and twelfth in the all-around. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Endless Stairs" by Somethingalamode/ "Quand Je Vois Tes Yeux" by Dany Brilliant 2014 - "I Get Myself Up" by Child Synthesia References